


Wait, Watch, Wish (Or Not)

by Firalla11



Series: Dreamwidth Shorts [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: “You see those three? The bright ones?”“Part of the Orion constellation, right?”





	Wait, Watch, Wish (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Leddy/Saad - "Shooting Star"

“You see those three? The bright ones?”

“Part of the Orion constellation, right?” Brandon says. “His belt or something?” He shifts when Nick is silent, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow. Nick is watching him back. There’s just enough light to see the bemused smile on his face. “Was I wrong?”

Nick shakes his head. “No,” he says. “You’re right. I didn’t know you knew that.”

Brandon nudges him. “Hey, I listen.”

Nick laughs. “I guess you do.” He reaches for Brandon, his fingers warm on the back of Brandon's neck. “Now come back down here. You’re letting the cold in.”

They’ve been bundled under blankets spread out on the grass for hours, listening to the wind in the trees and watching the sun set, waiting for the stars to come out.

Brandon moves, leaning in, kissing Nick, lingering long enough to chase the chill from his lips, then he shifts, settling with his head on Nick’s chest.

It’s one of his favourite places to be.

He smiles when Nick’s fingers brush through his hair, looking up at the sky, tracing constellations with his eyes, each one that Nick’s taught him–

A shooting star flashes across the sky. There one moment and gone the next. Blink-and-you-miss-it.

He didn’t blink.

He hears, feels Nick take a deep breath. “Make a wish,” he murmurs.

Nick didn’t blink either.

Brandon shakes his head. “I don’t have to.”

He already has everything he needs.


End file.
